The First Synchronizer
by tsukasa030
Summary: I've always wanted to have my own navi. Now I've got my wish....just not as I had expected. After being attacked I find myself in Rockman's world as a navi. Takes place during Stream and leads up to Beast. It's better than it sounds. Attempted SI fic
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE sadly.

**The First Synchronizer**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Chapter 1

In Beyondard a prototype netnavi was being developed by Tadashi Hikari in order to combat the Cyber Beasts that are currently waging war across their once beautiful planet. "With the completion of this navi we may finally be able to bring an end to this war and take back our world. All are of our dreams are riding on this project.", the white haired scientist says as he completes the program.

Another man breaks into the room startling Dr. Hikari. "Tadashi! We have to get out of here now. The Cyber Beasts have discovered our location and existence of this project."

"WHAT!", the larger scientist shouts alarmed with this turn of events. "But how could that have happened? We've been so careful, so secretive." Tadashi realizes there is no time to waste and asks, "Wily how long do we have before they get here?"

The two scientists rush to download the program and escape before they are killed. "Not long if I know those accursed Beasts.", Wily said.

Part of the roof collapsed falling down on Dr. Wily trapping him beneath the rubble. Dr. Hikari rushed over to help his unaware of the servant of Falzer that had entered their systems.

The Zoanoroid Freezeman appears alerting a nearby navi to his arrival. "Dr. Hikari, Dr. Wily there's an intru-", Tadashi's navi screams before being silenced by Freezeman.

"Now I can't have any of that. And you humans should know better than to challenge Lord Falzer.", the Zoanoroid looked through the monitors at the two humans struggling to escape his Master's wraith. Once Tadashi lifts the concrete up high enough Wily climbs out luckily with nothing broken and then both finally notice the intruder and rush to stop him.

"Please God No!", shouts Dr. Hikari as he runs over to the computer to try to speed up the transfer.

Freezeman has other plans however as he causes the terminal to overload and explode throwing the scientist onto Wily.

* * *

Outside of the secret human base Greiga has shown up and he immediately begins to battle Falzer. The result of the massive energy released by both Cyber Beasts fighting created the phenomenon known as the Fossa Ambience.

The Fossa Ambience is a tear in the fabric of reality that leads to a place where all universes are interconnected. As Falzer unleashes blow after blow against his rival the rift grows, but the rift isn't in the human world. The rift is inside of the human's lab where the prototype synchronizer was being developed.

* * *

Freezeman goes over the cyber capsule where the threat to his master sleeps. _"This child is a danger to my Master's existence?"_, he thought staring at the innocent and deceptively weak looking infant navi. "No matter, time for my favorite part...DELETION!", he said extending a cyber sword. He shoves the sword through the capsule into the navi's abdominal region. It's not enough to delete the navi immediately, but rather cause an extremely slow and painful death. Deleting an unactivated navi in such a manner is just too boring, so he moves to makes this quick.

Wily and Hikari access to separate terminals to try to stop Freezeman. The Zoanoroid notices their desperate attempt to thwart his efforts and moves to intercept them in the real world. Unfortunately for him Tadashi sees the Fossa Ambience and contemplates a new plan to save the prototype. "Wily I need you to distract him for as long as you can.", the scientist says to his research partner when Freezeman goes to log into the human world. Dr. Hikari knows that in the few seconds between transfer between the cyber world and real world navi's essentially become blind and deaf until they reemerge.

Wily nods in understanding and yanks a keyboard from it's terminal. Once the ice navi materializes in the lab Wily swings the keyboard with all his strength into the back of the intruder before running off in the opposite direction. Looking over his shoulder he sees Freezeman practically foaming at the mouth as the navi pursues the old scientist. _"How do I let you talk me into these things Hikari!"_

Back in the lab Tadashi loads information on the 'Synchronizer' project into the damaged navi and instructs one of the worker navi's to push the capsule into the Fossa Ambience. _"With any luck whoever gets him can repair my 'child'."_, he thinks seeing the capsule disappear into the rift. Dr. Hikari grabs his PET that contains highly encrypted data on the entire project and rushes to see if he can help his old friend escape a painful execution.

When he reaches the general area he expected Wily to have run to he finds a smiling Freezeman approaching him with a blood stained sword and on the ground a short distance behind the navi he sees a human eye lying on the ground. _"Oh dear God no! He got Wily."_ Before the navi can get any closer Hikari hits a button causing nine inch thick titanium blast doors to drop slowing the monster's advance.

He knows that it's pointless to try to save Wily now, so the doctor quickly makes his way to the underground train and climbs aboard. The train itself was put into place when the base was constructed, so that in the event their location was compromised the workers could evacuate safely. The tunnel ran for several miles before the workers would be able to exit near a fishing village. "I will stop the Cyber Beasts so that your sacrifice was not in vain my old friend...Dr. Wily.", he says as the train starts running.

* * *

_-Jesse's POV-_

At the same time in this universe a young brunette sits at his desk while watching one of his favorite anime's. Rockman.EXE...bet you didn't see that coming(sarcasm). Who do you ask this young man is, well he's me. My name is Jesse O'Neil and this was the beginning of one wild roller coaster ride for me.

I had just finished watching the last episode of Rockman.EXE Beast when my computer started acting funny. "Crap! Virus!", I shouted as I started trying to isolate the cause of the problems. Despite everything I have learned about computer programming I couldn't find any sign of an virus, but I knew something was wrong when I looked back at the screen and came face-to-screen with..."That looks like Trill...only he's green instead of yellow. What the hell?", I muttered seeing the infant navi show up on my PC.

I notice a hole in the Trill look alike before data on the program pops up in a new window next to the damaged navi. Skimming over the data I realize that this is really a navi and not some prank being pulled by one of my evil little friends. "Damn. I always wished that I could have a real navi, but I never thought that I'd actually get to have one. I wonder if he'll consider being my partner?", I mutter examining the data carefully.

Getting to the really important parts I'm glad that I've been learning computer programming since I was eight years old. _"Thanks Uncle JR."_, I think before applying my skills in an attempt to stabilize the navi in front of me.

It's several hours and ten cappuccinos later when I'm finally satisfied that I've repaired the programming as best I can. Without the extra data embedded in his program I know without a doubt that I would've been helpless as I watched him be deleted. "This must be _'Navi Programming For Dummies'_.", I mutter as I try to initialize the navi program.

I hold my breath as I watch the bars slowly rise switching back and forth between red and green. I'm on the verge of passing out when I realize that I've been holding my breath. I quickly resuming breathing and want to smack myself for being so careless as I watch the final initialization process begin. Finally after what seems like an eternity all of the green bars reach 100 and the little guy opens his light green eyes, but I quickly notice that something is wrong. You see his eyes were blank like there was no life within this navi.

"Hello little guy.", I whisper hoping that maybe he's just scared. He makes no movement and I begin to wonder if I've somehow damaged him in my attempt to repair him. I shut his program back down and read over the data again searching for anything that I might have missed. After six more hours of exhaustive work I find the problem by sheer luck. Whoever programmed him didn't program in the navi's Soul Data, meaning that the navi had no soul to govern his behavior. Sighing I make plans to program the Soul Data as soon as I can.

I notice that Trill's look alike doesn't have a name, "I think I'll name you Link. The green reminds me of that character from 'The Legend of Zelda'." I settle on that name and update his files replacing 'Synchronizer' with 'Link'. "There. That's much better.", I congratulate myself as I get ready to do the really hard part. Knowing that I have College to attend soon I decide to take Link there and work on him once I'm finished with my work.

I hook my PDA to my PC and download a copy of the compressed data files on my navi into it for safekeeping. I check to see if there's room for him in there and because of my own personal modifications I'm just able to squeeze Link into there. "It's no PET, but it's better than nothing.", I say as I hook the PDA into the belt clip accessory and clip it onto my pants. _"If this is a dream let it continue, however if I try to slap a battlechip into my PDA someone had better shoot me."_

I grab the extra battery for my PDA and slip it into my pocket before walking out of my room intent on finding something to eat. After all caffeine only takes you so far. As I'm rummaging around in the fridge I hear a loud pop come from my room. I return concerned that my one year old niece has found her way into my room again and destroyed something.

Arriving at my open door ready to scold the little girl for destroying things again I find someone else that I don't recognize. "Who the hell are you?", I demand seeing a bizarre looking guy...I think, standing in the middle of my room with a yellow light forming a crack behind him. The crack kinda reminded me of claw marks, but it was in the air so I knew that could be the case.

"I am here for the synchronizer. Where is it?", the thing demands.

"There's nothing here called a 'Synchronizer'. Considering that this is my room I think I would know what the hell is in here...most of the time. Besides don't you know that 'crack kills'.", I finish pointing to the light behind him.

Four hands rise from underneath his cape and transform into four very sharp looking swords. _"OH SHIT!"_, I thought before he speaks again. "So do I human. I am Soulman, a servant of Falzer. Last chance, where is the Synchronizer."

Unlike most people when I'm threatened I don't cower in fear, I shoot my mouth off. "LISTEN HERE YOU OVERSIZED PIN CUSHIN! THERE IS NO FREAKING SYNCHRONIZER-THINGY HERE! GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS AND HOPEFULLY IT'LL REACH THAT TINY LITTLE BRAIN CELL IN THERE WITHOUT CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE!" He does not look happy as he raises all four swords into the air, _"Of course. I would let my temper get the better of me and warrant my execution."_

Soulman bring his swords down barely missing me with three of them, but leaving a deep cut in my left arm. I dove behind him going for a baseball bat I set next to my desk. Before I can get to it he pulls his arms back while his back is turned to me knocking me into the 'crack'. "Oh crap!", I scream as I fall into it.

I seem to be in a tunnel made out of light and I see no Soulman in sight. I glance down at Link's soulless form and vow, _"I'll protect you and give you a soul as soon as I can."_

I know that running back into that room is suicide since I've figured out that the freakish creature is a Copyroid body occupied by a navi. Choosing the only possible safe route I run towards the other end of the tunnel, but shortly after I reach the middle of the tunnel I hear Soulman shout, "Soul Rend".

I feel as though my entire body is being ripped apart by something only it's not by body that's feeling the pain, but rather my soul. _"What does that attack do?"_, I wonder as I get thrown into the tunnel wall. Before I hit the wall I see Link's data thrown from the PDA and my own soul crashes into it prior to hitting the wall. To my and Soulman's surprise I seemingly melt into the wall as everything goes blank.

* * *

-­­_Link's POV-_

:Present Day:

I remember how sixteen years ago I ended up having my soul painfully ripped from my body by Soulman's attack. From what I could tell 'Soul Rend' was supposed to strip a person of their soul and allow Soulman to absorb it making him even more powerful. One thing that he hadn't expected was that by the combination of me being close enough to Beyondard to allow a navi to appear in the real world, his attack separating my soul from the flesh, and my soul being thrust forward by the attack he had inadvertently forced my soul into the soulless navi.

I also think that Soulman's attack had somehow fixed my memories to my soul. It's the only reason I can come up with as to why I remembers my previous existence. After I fell into the wall I ended up in the Rockman.EXE universe as an toddler. I hated having to grow up all over again, but I managed to survive on the net as a solo navi. I've become a decent navi in combat, but I generally tend to shy away from battle to avoid getting unwanted attention. The last thing I want is some Net Mafia chasing after me or worse...Forte!

As for how I've grown up...well no longer am I a small weak little green navi, but now I am a tall white navi with bird wings and a long tail that has two white arrow shaped tips on the end kinda like you see on the fast forward button on the remote. I also have a sharp set of claws for fingers, four golden talons on my feet (three in the front where my toes were and one protruding from the heel), and my helmet has five spikes coming out of the my head at angles like Greiga's mane topped off by a green star in the center. Ironically the icon on my chest looks the six point star indicating Greiga, but it's green instead of yellow.

Since I've been here I read the data files I'd copied into my program. It says that I would change considerably as I grew up. I did change, but I found that there was a block on my power that kept me from reaching my full potential. The block was human in origin, so I know that Greiga and Falzer had nothing to do with it. I tried everything I could think of to remove it and even with the advanced knowledge I gained from this world, it just wasn't enough to get through it.

On to other topics, when Wily, followed by Shuryou, and then finally Dr. Regal terrorized the Earth I stood back and watched. I know that I could've helped, but at the same time there wasn't much I could do without making them suspicious of me seeing as how I had way too much information on all parties involved. Another part of it has to do with the fact that I still doesn't like the idea of working for the NetSaviors. Especially with the possibility of getting paired off with some snot-nosed NetOp. I prefer to remain solo as I hate taking orders from anyone for any reason.

After Regal and Laserman are defeated I watch through one of Dr. Wily's robots that I've since...'borrowed'. Shuryou wasn't his only robot, but he was the most advanced one Wily developed. This robot looks more human and except for the insides you couldn't tell that it was actually a robot. It has short brown hair and fortunately for me it has the same light green eyes that I have. Without one of Wily's abandoned labs I wouldn't be able to keep proper maintenance on this thing, so I'm greatful for that.

In the sky I can see Duo's comet and I know that humans, other than the chosen, couldn't actually view the comet because of some kind of advanced technology. I can see him of course since I'm no longer a human, but a navi with an attitude. "If I remember correctly Forte is about to go head-to-head with Slur. I think I'll watch the show.", I said before using a link Dr. Wily had hidden away that lead straight into Sci-Lab's main frame. I had found it when I discovered the robotic body I was using moments ago.

* * *

As Slur spoke to the humans of Earth announcing her and Duo's arrival the cloaked navi Forte saw an opening and attacked the white navi. Slur gracefully dodges the attack thrown her way and looks up to see a smirking black navi. "Once Duo is defeated...I will take Duo's power for myself."

_"How pathetic."_, thought the agent of Duo as she looked the beast right in the eyes. "Fool.", she simply states.

Angered by the navi's statement the cloaked navi charges at Slur once more this time with an Earth Breaker in tow. "Earth Breaker!", he shouts as the other navi raises her sleeve blocking his attack. To Forte surprise the female navi comes out completely unphased by the attack. Pulling back he changes strategy pulling out his sword. Forte attacks again, "Dark Arm Blade!"

_"This poor isn't even a challenge for one such as I."_, thought Slur as she again dodge another pitiful attack directed at her by the dark navi. She knew that she could finish him anytime that she wanted, but first the agent of Duo intended to play with her prey.

Getting frustrated at his inability to wound the alien navi Forte decided to pull out the 'Big Guns'. "Darkness Overload!", he shouted as a purple beam is launched from his hands directly at Duo's servant. _"Let's see this annoyance worm her way out of this one."_ When the beam hits Forte can see no sign that his opponent is still alive. "Disappeared, huh?", he mutters to himself trying to find the woman he was just fighting. To the powerful navi's surprise wires appear around him and quickly restrain his digital body. "What!" He then looks up to see a huge blue aura straight towards him and he knows that this is going to hurt.

The aura smashes into Forte flinging him back towards Earth, then it transforms into none other thanSlur. She watches Forte descent with a pleased look on her face, "The one to disappear is you. To a place from which there is no return...the Undernet." With her work done she prepares to return to her Master's side to await humanity's final judgment when she notices a shadow nearby. _"Hmmm...Who do we have here I wonder? Another fool wishing for my Master's power, perhaps?"_, she thinks before summoning a sword and advancing on the shadow.

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

I just finished watching Forte get his ass handed over to him on a silver platter when I see Slur summon a sword. I try not to panic, but when she starts to advance on my location I know I'm in trouble. Especially when I had been in the shadows of the satellite that acts as a relay to Duo's comet spying on the two opposing navis. _"OH SHIT!"_ I have enough power to hurt Rockman, but not the skill to delete him which tells me that I have no chance against Duo's herald.

Not giving her time to send me to join Forte I take flight leaving behind a strong sonic wave. I look back expecting to see Slur eating my dust, but there's nothing there. I breathe a sigh relief, but quickly realize that I'm screwed when something taps me on the shoulder. I force myself to turn and I see..._"Double 'OH SHIT!'"_...Slur is flying right next to me not even not even breaking a sweat and a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

In truth if I didn't know how dangerous she was I would probably ask her out, but I'd rather live than have a date.

Slur starts to swing at me with the sword, but seeing my eyes follow the sword preparing to evade she throws her entire body at me pinning me to the ground. I hear he deceptively gentle voice demand, "And just what were you doing there? Plotting to have Duo's power for yourself too?"

Against all logic and even with her sword still in hand I smile, "You know...if you wanted me on my back...all you have to do was ask."

She glares at me and would have caused my face to drain of all blood if I still had it. "I'm not interested in you. Your not my type anyway. I prefer those without wings.", she retorts, "Now what were you doing back there?"

I decide to answer her truthfully, "I wanted to watch Forte bite off more than he could chew. In other words I decided to watch him get beat senseless, but I never had and never will have any desire to have Duo's power. Power is not really my thing."

Slur stares down into my eyes searching them for any sign of lies. I feel extremely nervous knowing that she could and probably would delete me without hesitation. After several minutes of staring she seems satisfied and moves off of me. Before she leaves the alien navi says, "You really should learn how to fight and conceal your presence better. And next time...don't be sticking your nose where it's not welcome or next time...I'll cut it off."

She disappears in a bright yellow light leaving me alone. Hearing voices I can see Rockman and Blues approaching my position. _"Time to go before they see me."_, I decide before breaking the sound barrier again. I fly by both navi's so quickly that not only do they have no chance to ID me, but they are also thrown back towards Earth a short distance behind me. Once I reach the ground I log out before Yuuichiro can get a lock on my energy signature. _"Safe for now."_, I think as I return to the 'borrowed' robot body.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE sadly.

**The First Synchronizer**

Thoughts _"blah"_

Chapter 2

The just a few days after Duo finally made an appearance to the NetSaviors Link is traveling through the net after having bought a few battlechips. _"Thank God you get Zenny for deleting viruses. I'd be broke without them around._", the white navi thinks. "Maybe I should go keep an eye on those NetSaviors? At the very least it would give me something to do. This boredom is killing me.", Link said to himself before he spotted something that all teenagers love. "On second thought this is a much better place to go.", he said logging into an Arcade's mainframe.

In the very same Arcade is Chisao Oyama who was currently trying to beat his big brother's score on a Dance Revolution game. "NOOOOOO!", he shouted as he missed the desired score because his feet slipped, "I was so close...only twenty more points and I could've made it."

Nearby Link had watched the entire and couldn't help but laugh at the small boy's antics. _"Poor kid. I can't really say much because I can't dance at all. Saddly even those really old styles like 'The Robot' are too difficult for me. Sucks having two left feet, but then again it spares me of embarassment like this."_, he thought watching a small group of Chisao's so called friends laugh at him for his failure. "Yeah...some friends they are.", Link mutters as he glares at the young children.

"You don't even have a NetNavi Chisao.", one of the little boys said.

The young Oyama held his head down in shame as another boy spoke, "That's right. You can't even Netbattle without one of those."

"But I...I", Chisao began trailing off knowing that they were right. He lacked a navi and missed out on a lot of fun because of it. His older brother was always running off to help Rockman and the others while all he could do was watch from the sidelines. _"I wish that I had a navi of my own."_, he thought.

* * *

_-Link's POV-_

_"How dare they treat their 'friend' like that!"_, I thought wishing that I had brought my robotic body with me. I tried to ignore them thinking that it just wasn't my problem to deal with, but they only increased the viciousness of their insults.

I can't stand it anymore. I've got to either do something or leave. _"I'll leave and find a more hospitable environment to entertain myself in...but first..."_, I thought locating their connections to the arcade's mainframe. Standing in plain sight are the NetOp's NetNavis and they are watching the insults being flung at the helpless little boy.

One of the navi's was actually encouraging her NetOp. "Yeah, you tell him Kikyo.", the little yellow navi shouted before getting deleted. Thankfully the NetOp's were too focused on their attack on Chisao and they left their PETs on a nearby counter. _"Now that was stupid of them."_, I thought turning my attention to the other four navis.

The one that looks like a cheap knockoff of Gutsman.EXE with goth color scheme charges at my summoning his default weapon. _"A weak CyberSword? Now I feel really insulted."_, I thought catching the flimsy blade with my clawed hand and shattering the blade. As the fragments fell to the cyber floor I snatched one out of the air and drove it straight into the navi's heart.

"NetNavi...Deleted." came the computerized voice that I've rarely heard lately.

_"Being a 'Synchronizer' has it's perks."_ I thought feeling a Hi-Cannon shoot me in the back. Thanks to whomever created this program the blast only felt like somebody slapping me in the back. It didn't do any real damage, it just popped my back which I had been trying to do all day.

"Aura Bombs!", I shouted showering the entire area we were in with one of my default attacks. As I stood now with the block in place I could easily delete weak navis like these, but against someone like Forte or Slur I was history. The blue orbs struck their targets deleting the remaining three navis, but it also got the attention of the area's Administrators. _"Guess it's time to go."_ I thought logging out.

* * *

Once outside of the Arcade's site Link runs into a bulky navi, one that he immediately recognizes. "Sorry about that.", he says before trying to get away without making the navi suspicious. He just about made a clean getaway when the manager's navi comes rushing out of the Arcade shouting about a white navi deleting several 'innocent' navis. _"Oh crap, you've gotta be kidding me."_, he thought seeing both Blues and Rockman coming out of the site as well.

The navi quickly spots Link and points the NetSavior navis towards him. "It was that navi right there I tell ya. He deleted those poor guys without reason, our cameras caught the whole thing. Stop him, don't let him get away.", he shouts attracting the attention of all the nearby navis.

Gutsman to put his overly large hand on Link's should firmly stopping the navi from going any further. "You not going anywhere...Guts...Guts."

Rockman and Blues start running over to where the strange white navi is being held by Gutsman. "Becareful Blues. We don't know who he is, what he wants, or who's navi he is.", Enzan cautioned.

"Rockman can handle this guy with no problem. If you're worried Enzan just leave him to us.", Netto Hikari boosted. The young Hikari was as prideful as ever and he really didn't think that thing new navi was anything to worry about. He finally got a good look at the strange navi and just kinda stared at him for a bit before ordering his older brother to detain the criminal navi.

_"Man that Netto is even more arrogant than I ever thought that he was. Sad thing is that he was one of my favorite characters too..."_, Link thought hearing the younger Hikari speak. "Sorry about this but I don't have time to be arrested.", Link says cheerfully before flinging Gutsman into both Blues and Rockman. He quickly takes flight hoping to escape before they have a chance to recover. He takes off rushing through the net heading back towards the robotic body.

Blues and Rockman quickly catch up to the flying navi trying to bring him down. "Sonic Boom!", Blues shouts as he launches an attack at the navi's wings. Catching the white navi off guard the two NetSavior navi's surround him with their weapons drawn. "I would recommend that you don't try something like that again.", Blues says walking around to Link's face, "You're under arrest. Don't do anything foolish and you won't be deleted."

"Let's get him to NetSavior HQ.", called Enzan through his PET.

Link knows that at present he can't handle both navis and that really bothers him. _"If they are allowed to get me back to their HQ they'll find out that I don't have a NetOp and probably delete me like they tried to do to Forte."_, the white navi thought as Blues pulled him to his feet.

Rockman walks closer and for a brief second locks eyes with Link. _"He feels so different from a normal navi...he feels like...like something that I should recognize."_, Rockman thought before Link looked away and refused to meet eyes with Rockman again. The blue navi tried several times, but everytime Link would turn his head quickly.

Blues and the two NetOps had been watching the white navi's reactions which confused them. The navi was acting really weird, but familiar in a way. Blues turned the navi's face to him and asked, "How is it that a small navi like you is strong enough to toss Gutsman like he weighed nothing?"

Getting annoyed with constantly being reffered to as just 'small navi' or 'navi' in general Link snapped, "I have a name...It's Link. Use it."

The red navi chuckles at Link's teenager like behavior, "Well Link...How is it that you did that?"

"I don't really know.", Link replies. The other two navis look at him certain that he's lying when Gutsman manages to walk over to them. Link cheerfully asks, "What's up flubber gut?"

"G-U-T-S!", says the bulky navi through clenched teeth. "Gutsman delete puny white navi, Guts...Guts...Guts"

"Gutsman needs to grow a brain and stop referring to himself in the third person sense. That's seriously going to make people question your state of mind. Ya know I've always wondered if a navi could be insane.", countered Link knowing what was about to happen next.

As expected Gutsman was furious that this tiny white navi had just indicated that he thought Gutsman was stupid and possibly insane. _"Gutsman will crush puny navi. Gutsman make cheeky navi beg for forgiveness."_, the larger navi. He took a swing at Link connection knocking the cocky navi far into the air.

"GUTSMAN YOU IDIOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!", shouted Blues pointing up to Link. The Synchronizer did a mock salute and bowed before logging out into his robotic body.

"Don't worry about it.", said Meijin through his PET, "I've solved the problem. Netto and Enzan bring your navis to the southern exit of the mall."

"Right away Meijin.", answered Enzan, "When did he get here I wonder?"

"Don't know, but with Meijin Eguchi I've learned that you can't predict when or where he'll show up. It's also impossible to know when he's going to come up with some new invention or pull an insane stunt.", said Netto. He quickly logged his navi out and they ran to the southern exit.

* * *

At the exit they found Meijin standing next to a terminal with a teenager at it. When they got closer the NetSaviors saw that the boy had his hand placed on the terminal screen and had his eyes shut. Enzan looked to Meijin who had a pleased smile on his face and asked, "What's going on here? Is this the NetOp of that winged navi?"

The scientist nodded and said, "In a way yes. It would appear as though he's a solo navi and this 'boy'...is actually a robot. I've seen it before from data recovered from Wily's labs after the Gospel incident. It was rather wreckless of this navi to walk around without changing the appear of the robot more than he did, but it helped me spot him so I guess it works for us."

Loud ranting caught the two teenager's attention, "Let me the fuck out of here old man! You've got no right to hold me like this."

Netto stiffled a laugh and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Meijin nodded and said, "When he tried to download himself back into the robot I redirected the download into my PET. Mine is designed with a powerful lock that could even prevent Forte from escaping and I activated that lock as soon as I had this guy." He looks down at the PET's screen where Link is still fuming and clearly having homicidal thoughts about Meijin right now, "Are you ready to behave and talk? Or would you rather I keep here indefinitely?"

Enzan butted in saying, "We may have to do that anyway...supposedly he deleted a few navis at the arcade for no apparent reason."

Link scoffed just loud enough for them to notice. Netto asked, "So what really happened then?" Link folded his arms across his chest and ignored the younger Hikari twin. "Not going to talk here, huh? That's fine. We'll just take you back to HQ and hold you until we get some answers. After all you did just committ a serious netcrime and you don't have a NetOp."

The Synchronizer knew that solo navi's were all treated as criminals even if they did nothing wrong. He was likely to either be imprissoned or deleted and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

Meijin took the navi to Sci-Labs with Netto and Enzan in tow. "Hi Papa.", greeted Netto as they entered Yuuichiro's lab. "Guess what we found today?"

Before Yuuichiro could ask Eguchi said, "We found a solo navi that's...different from any others that I've seen." He pulled the PET out and showed Yuuichiro the screen, but the navi contained inside was actually hiding from his view. Meijin noticed this and added, "He's a stubborn one I'll give him that. I believe you said that your name is Link, right?"

The said white navi knew that he was being baited into a conversation and decided to see where it got him. "Yes, it is."

"What did he do?", asked Yuuichiro Hikari knowing that the solo navi probably did something else other than wondering around the net without a NetOp.

"It seems that he...", Enzan began before getting cuttoff by the white navi.

"A group of kids were insulting that boy Chisao...I didn't like it. They had him almost in tears because of the fact that he didn't have a NetNavi. It was digusting that they treated him like that and yet still had the nerve to call themselves his friends. I evened the scrore by deleting their navis, so now they have no room to talk.", Link spat out. _"Oh that was so stupid of me. Now they're probably going to give me Chisao or something lame like that. Uhhh...with me it's always mouth first, brain last. I've really gotta work on that."_, the synchronizer thought to himself.

Yuuichiro smiled and said, "So you like humans...well that's good. I guess we can give you to Chisao and let him take care of you. Making you his responsibility in combination with what you've told us I'm sure that you'll get a light sentence. Probably just a little community service or something."

_"I hate it when I'm right. Maybe there's another alternative..."_, Link thought hearing Yuuichiro. "Dr. Hikari perhaps there is another solution."

Rockman and Blues were both surprised at how...odd this navi was acting. _"He doesn't act like a navi...he acts like a human actually. Wait a minute...he also reacted strangely whenever we had him at the mall. Could he really be like me?"_, Rockman thought based on what he'd seen so far.

"So what's your big idea?", asked Enzan not wanting to have another escape attempt.

"How about I stay with a more experienced NetOp that isn't a complete pain in the ass...not that Chisao is a pain, just...not my style.", answered Link noticing strange looks that Rockman kept giving him. _"He couldn't...couldn't know that I was human...could he?"_

Meijin laughed and said, "Well that's a good idea. I think I have the perfect candidate in mind...me."

_"Did I just hear him right? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't...oh yes he has."_, Link thought. "You're not serious are you?"

"Actually I am. It's been awhile since I had my own NetNavi. I could program one anytime that I want, but I've never taken the time to do so since my college years.", answered Meijin in a serious tone of voice, "Besides it's either me or Chisao. Which will it be?"

The navi didn't give it a second thought and shouted, "YOU! I can't really stand kids all that much."

* * *

Outside of the room a shadowy figure lurked. "So that's the first Synchronizer made by Dr. Tadashi? Not what I was expecting Blaze...very...very...um...odd."

The navi said, "He's one of a kind I'll give him that. Not completely in a good of course." A moment of silenced passed between the two and finally Blaze said, "What do you want to do?"

The girl sighed and answered, "We need him...even if it means kidnapping Meijin to do it."


End file.
